Fifty Shades of Yaoi Vocaloids
by Kimmyangel445
Summary: This is just a series of oneshots! I've explained as much as I could in the note but I'll explain more if need be! But this is just going to be yaoi, smut and lots of boy on boy! So if ya don't like that kinda thing just ignore this story and go on with your lives! Those who DO like yaoi, smut and boy on boy, enjoy this story!
1. Chapter One - Len x Kaito

_**So, I tried started rewriting it last night and it took a great deal of time when I sat down to do it but I'm not gonna lie I'm kind of hoping this'll be a lot better than the previous version I had. Since I have a Microsoft account I can use so I naturally can use Word online as well so I rewrote this then used the Word document to find any grammar problems I could and any spelling errors but I won't like something might slip through without my knowing of it and for that I'm sorry! Just let me know if anything is weird and I'll try making it better, I mean I don't want to keep rewriting it, but I just want it to be something people can read and enjoy even more than the old version, if that makes sense! But I'm going to take a break after this and start working on the second chapter later tonight or tomorrow but let me know how the new chapter is, if it's smoother to read and or better than the old version! It didn't take that long but I did stay up pretty late doing it and naturally when I'm tired something slips through that sounds funny so just let me know! Enjoy the new version! :D**_

* * *

"Kaito, I need you to watch Len tonight."

Kaito Shion looked up at this while pulling his gaze from the TV only to feel his stomach drop with his eyes widening lightly. He nearly dropped his bowl of ice cream when he scrambled into a proper sitting position with his wide eyes locking onto Meiko. "No! No, I can't watch Len!"

"Yes, you are, so don't be a baby! We're going to have a girl's night for nearly everyone is working with Master tonight so suck it up! It leaves only you to watch Len for one little night." Meiko planted her hands on her hips while scowling at Kaito making him flinch and then stare at his lap feeling no desire for his ice cream as he sighed. "I shouldn't have said watch, like you're a baby sitter or something. I apologize."

"Doesn't matter because the implication of watching him is still there!" Kaito replied then put his bowl on the table while scooting to the edge of the couch."He's seventeen now, Meiko, he's not some trouble making fourteen-year-old kid anymore."

"I know but you should still watch him since you know how the Kagamine's can be and with him learning to drive it's doubly important not to let him out of your watch for the night. Just do this for me, okay? I'll bring you home a pint of Häagen-Dazs." Meiko' words made Kaito jump to his feet when she grinned openly, aware she'd just hook, lined and sunk for Kaito to do her bidding right then He pointed at her squinting like he was in some suspicious meme or something of the sort.

He kept pointing while squinting as well until he finally spoke. "Don't you fucking play with me."

"I'm serious! I'll bring you home some Häagen-Dazs when we get home tonight around midnight." Meiko pulled her cell phone out, speaking with halfhearted interest. "Look I'll write it down and set it as a reminder on my phone so I won't forget."

"Fine." He finally got out the word in a grudging tone before sitting back down glaring at the TV with disdain. Though he didn't hate Len he also didn't like being the 'baby sitter' for the seventeen-year-old and he didn't like how Master didn't age him and Meiko up when they did so for Len. It made the teen cocky, like he had some superiority over him for some reason unbeknownst to Kaito but it was irritating.

"Come on, Kaito! You're twenty, in human years, just like he's seventeen in human years which means you have the superiority over him!" Meiko said while reaching over ruffling his blue hair affectionately then giving a wide, genuinely rare smile. "I'll be home in no time and I promise I'll come home if you call with any problems."

Kaito looked up at her through his lashes and bangs then sighed with a rather impressive scowling pout on his face which looked so childish Meiko fought down a giggle that bubbled in her chest. "Fine, fine, just hurry up and go."

"Thanks!" Meiko turned walking to the stairs and took a large breath while Kaito quickly stuck his fingers in his ears. "Come on let's go! I got the car on and our reservations are in twenty minutes!"

Kaito settled into the couch while not giving much attention to the girls rushing downstairs and out the door while Meiko smiled at him before leaving the house in utter silence. He sat there staring at the TV until he stood up with a strong sense of determination filling hi chest warming him up and making him steel his nerves. He was older than Len so he had nothing to fear! Hell, he'll go up there right now and set the ground rules for tonight! He strode across the living room with determination gearing him up and he stomped up the stairs with his burning confidence fueling his movements so smoothly. He sprinted up the stairs quickly and found his steps were loud to himself in the quiet of the house when he reached the top step to the hallway of familiar bedroom doors before him.

He walked down the hallway while practicing exactly what he'd say to the teen, how he'd say it and with how much steel he'd pour into his words when he spoke to Len which fueled his confidence with his lines prepared mentally. Kaito wasn't afraid of Len, no way was he scared of the blonde, but he just didn't like how defiant Len truly was at this age and he had no idea if he'd once been as defiant as Len but it irked him in some way he couldn't explain properly. He walked past a brilliant crimson door, his own ocean blue door, eye catching teal, metallic green and regular green, startling white, sunset orange and finally the sunshine yellow of Len's door right next to it He reached out grabbing the knob which turned effortlessly in his hand while he barged in with his determination and confidence in place.

"Okay, Len, you were left with me for the night so that means-" He stopped at the wide, horrified blue eyes that snapped to the door way then locked right onto Kaito's instantly. It was like there was a shift in the world, an alter in reality that seemed to slapped him in the face, but he knew it was strange for him not to be but he wasn't as horrified as the blonde in front of him was. Len was sitting at his desk with one leg on the table spreading his legs open wide and his laptop propped on the desk between his legs with soft moans spilling from the speakers with a bottle of lotion and box of tissues. He'd frozen in his movements when the door had opened with his hand wrapped around his cock as his chest began heaving lowly then getting quicker and his eyes, if it was even possible, got wider.

Kaito felt the embarrassment of the situation filling his chest as his cheeks began burning and he opened his mouth to speak when Len seemed to move into a defensive mode. Moving his leg off the table quickly he nearly kicked the laptop off and then slammed it hut cutting off the noise as his own cheeks turned a deep red. He then threw the bottle of lotion at Kaito which missed his head by mere inches. "Get out!" He shrieked like a girl as his face burned and Kaito ducked out shutting the door behind him before anything else could be thrown.

He couldn't get a proper breath in when he felt like someone was gripping his lungs and then squeezing them just as tight like a joyful child with a bag of liquid. He did the only thing he could do in a situation like this. He ran down the hall with his footsteps and his breaths loud in his ears as he rushed down the stairs so fast, he nearly slid due to his wearing socks and he slammed down the last step catapulting himself into the living room. He sat on the couch in his spot like not a single thing had just taken place, his back straight and shoulders thrown back like an image of proper sitting and etiquette while his heart raced with the knowledge Len would be coming to find him any moment now and- there it was. The thumping footsteps that were just minutes after his own but coming towards him quickly which almost felt like stomping from the vibrations on the floor.

"Len, I apologize for just barging in, I should have thought about it and knocked instead!" Kaito started quickly while twisting his torso to face the red-faced teen with his eyes widening slightly. Len hadn't changed much from fourteen to seventeen so the only huge development was his hair got shaggier along with his voice going lower by a few octaves and he got taller, naturally of course.

"Damn right you should have knocked!" Len shouted pointing at him when Kaito honestly couldn't stop his gaze from scanning over the blonde's rigid body noting how it looked like every muscle in his body was straining in some way when his gaze dropped to his groin. Though the whole situation should have called for anger, embarrassment and a huge blow out fight Len seemed rather...calm, in a way about it despite his shout. It was like he'd been waiting for this despite his shout and Kaito looked up when he noted the silence to see Len smirking at him rather coldly that had Kaito jumping up out of his seat backing up a couple steps.

"I'll leave you be for the rest of th-the night so you just have to check in when you need something. Go back to your room, Len!" Kaito ordered noticing the shake and stutter in his voice when he backed up around the coffee table with him on one side and Len on the other. "I'm being serious, Len! You don't want to do what I think you're going to do!"

"Why? You're the one that barged in! You made it so I was so incredibly paranoid that I couldn't get myself off!" Len was then protesting in a mocking shout then smirked that cold edged perverted smirk he had before. "So that's why my bestest friend, Kaito, is going to come upstairs and help me out so I can feel better."

"Len, don't! Hey! No! Stop!" Kaito yelped rushing around the coffee table to keep distance between them and not fall into this-whatever this was. He tensed the muscles in his legs while staring at Len on the other side of the coffee table feeling his heart beating quickly against his ribs like it was trying to get out of his chest and he pushed off with the ball of his foot to run when Len pounced. It was a fair distance between them but the boy was lankier now and pushed off on his feet harder in anticipation of his movements so Kaito was falling through the air only to slam into the floor with Len over him causing him to stare up at the blonde.

"Just help me." Len leaned closer so his face hovered closer to Kaito's with his voice a bare whisper and yet the blue haired male beneath him flushed at the implications. "They won't be home for hours -trust me I checked- while I also know for a fact your cellphone is in your room. Just get me off, I promise it won't be long~"

Kaito swallowed nervously with his head beginning to spin rather quickly and trying to evaluate just exactly what was going on right this second and what he could do to defuse it. How in the fuck did he go from determined to set down rules, to be fearless and dominant to being forced to do the sexual favors of a seventeen-year-old? He looked up at Len again pulling his brows tight together making the muscles ache softly while he gave a curious wiggle to see how much room he had to move and navigate. "Come on, Len, do you even know what the fuck you're offering? Gakupo and I have plenty for you look at, just go borrow what you want and get the hell off of me!"

Len stared down at him with disinterest in his face then stood up off the blue haired male raising a brow at the older man between his feet and the strange irritation simmering in blue eyes staring up at him. "Really? Offering porn to me? Why give me evidence of you offering perverted shit to me when you can just do it?" He had such a demanding tone that matched his hands that plopped onto his hips with a rather impressive scowl on his face before it cleared just as fast as clouds in front of the sun and he smirked like he just got a brilliant tactic. "I hear you and Gakupo late at night, you know. Near midnight, when you think everyone's asleep and you sneak to his bedroom. How do you think your little 'girlfriend' is going to feel about that? That her boyfriend is getting dick from the guy sleeping across in the bedroom from hers?"

Kaito cursed loudly while he felt the blush fading quick as color leeched itself from his face and Len backed up sitting on the coffee table in front of him. He rolled to his knees rubbing his hands over his face, scrubbing the heels of his hands against his eyes roughly before moving his fingers through his hair tugging at the blue locks of hair roughly. What happened to Len? What happened to the sweet, childish boy who would rub it in your face when he won at something? What happened to that kid? He knew it was much more than adolescence that did this to a person and he wondered if Len had always been this vicious or if he was putting on a show but either way- "Oh, goddammit! Come on!"

The blonde in front of him actually looked hot with his face morphing to thoroughly show the emotion and tilted his head to the side staring at the blue haired Vocaloid squinting his eye just a bit. "Are you being serious?" He demanded watching Kaito stand up then reach down grabbing the blonde's hand tightly making Len flinch slightly. "Fuck! Not so damn tight!"

The blonde then decided that if now was the time to do so he began voicing his complaints all the way up the stairs, a new complaint for each step it seemed, when his eyes widened at the way Kaito shoved his blue door open roughly then slammed it behind them flicking the lock effortlessly. He shoved Len towards the bed and this time the blonde was the one that swallowed nervously "What are you nervous about? You wanted this! Backing out now?" Kaito asked while he unbuttoned his white coat, shrugging it off then unbuckling his belt letting the buckle hit the floor first with a muted clinking sound against the rug.

"What? No!" Len snapped back in response to Kaito's strangely salty smugness and he glared even if his stomach began fluttering nervously while feeling the urge to shout victoriously as he watched Kaito pulling his clothes off revealing more skin. He swallowed when Kaito grabbed the hem of his dark blue tan top lifting it up and off then reaching up taking his blue muffler off surprising Len when he placed it on his desk ceremoniously like it as something precious.

"Good then." Kaito unbuttoned his pants while kicking his white shoes off and yanking his socks off when he smirked pushing his pants down and walked over to the bed but stopped just long enough by his bedside table to grab a box and tube which parked Len's curiosity. He watched Kaito's grin turn cold when he looked at the blonde and raised a brow slightly as he climbed onto the bed, sitting on his knees. "What's with that little look on your face? You said you hear Gakupo and I ever night so wouldn't you know about these?"

"Huh?" Len barely heard the word leaving his lips over the sound of his heart thumping in his ears with enough intensity to make the skin over his heart throb gently which made small tremors moved over his body. He swore his cheeks had never been more painfully hot than they did at that moment which were accompanied by twitches in his legs and he flinched when Kaito climbed on the bed and his cocky, cold facade melted away when he looked at Kaito.

"Come on, silly! Safe sex, Len! Surely you learned this in school!" He opened up the small box pulling a black square out with a very distinct circle inside and Len hated the placating tone Kaito had then. The blue haired Vocaloid leaned back on his knees feeling surprised that even in this horribly, disgustingly fucked up situation he felt an erection growing.

Len threw a glare before clearing his throat slightly. "Fuck off! I knew that!" He snapped at Kaito trying to cling to his angry facade again but it wasn't nearly as effective as the first one know that Kaito could see through it rather easily He walked forward to the bed before climbing on the bed which sank lightly under his weight with a light little bounce as Kaito straightened up in front of him and he twitched in surprise when Kaito's fingers traced the brim of his pants then tugged on them playfully while Len scowled at the male before him. "What?"

"Take them off~" Kaito playfully spoke like Len was slow in the head, like how someone would speak to a child and they were playing a big game but what came as a shock to the both of them was the reaction the blonde had. Before he could hide it, the blonde jerked like he'd been tasered with his eyes widening and Kaito felt guilty for a moment which made him pull back from the wide eyed blonde. "No. You should go, Len. You need to go. Now, go."

"Go?" Len asked staring wide eyes at the Vocaloid before him while twitching softly like he couldn't help himself like a vibrating toy almost and Kaito then dragged his fingers through his hair shoving his bangs away from his face naturally. His face seemed paler and younger almost as his blue eyes burned like hard stones into Len then like he was suddenly giving up on the game they'd been playing with one another it seemed.

"Go. Clearly, it's gotten away from you and I was playing along stupidly, but you don't have to do something you don't want too. So, go." Kaito could see the one possible outcome; the one outcome he expected was for Len to give up, to pull himself together and walk out of the room where Kaito would hope the blonde kept quiet about tonight. What he didn't expect was the smirk that streaked over his face when he surged forward slamming Kaito backwards onto his back surprising the hell out of him.

"I don't think it should be me who should be leaving." Len smirked while he began making quick work of removing Kaito's blue boxers then tossing them over his shoulder like it was just a pillow or piece of trash he didn't worry himself with. He unbuttoned the black shorts he'd chosen to wear and took the condom from Kaito's fingers who was definitely shocked enough he looked frozen and it nearly made him smirk again. "Don't worry~ I'm just going to give you what you really want~"

"You're not seri-" His eyes widened with his words choking in his throat when Len pushed his shorts down, his erection popping out when he wiggled the shorts to his knees and smirked widely at Kaito who looked hocked again. Len, in a very smug sort of way, was actually prideful and boastful about his genitals for he'd once been embarrassingly small three years ago, now being seventeen he found the increase in size just to his liking and was proud about it!

"Oh, I'm dead serious!" Len replied in such a cheery way that it made his words seem even more menacing than if he'd smirked coldly like he had before and Kaito blinked as the blonde looked down at the other male. "Gakupo has shown me enough and explained more than enough that I'm pretty sure I know what I'm doing!" The blonde then ripped the condom open with his teeth then rolled the slippery rubber onto his erection smirking widely now as he did so.

Kaito, on the other hand, was feeling that familiar spinning in his head when he looked upwards unable to comprehend just what the fuck was going on or why the fuck, he was letting it happen without doing more to stop it. It all had gone from fast, to cliché, to quick and his head spun faster than before making his stomach squeeze tightly until a gasp was flying out of his lips with his head tilting back in surprise. Len smiled wide at the reaction when he shoved the single finger, he'd lubed up into Kaito, adding a second finger after a moment before pushing both them in a pumping rhythm while scissoring his fingers outwards, spreading his fingers as far as they could go while inside of the other. The blue haired male covered his face whimpering wildly when those prodding fingers sought and tried to find the one spot inside of him, he knew would set his skin blazing and rationality dance away from his grasp. He couldn't help or stop the whine that burst out of him when the blonde's fingers every so lightly grazed it only to pull out quickly after like he was giving the other a taste of what he could do and didn't in the end. Len had a large, only to be described as a shit-eating grin on his stupid face that made Kaito want to wipe off and yet his skin was too tight for his body and squeezing his bones tightly.

Kaito cried out then rather loud, embarrassingly loud he might add, when he felt Len's erection sliding into him that had his breath clogging in his throat for a moment at the scratchy sensation of the condom and he gasped as his head spun again while his heart pounded sickeningly hard against his chest. He pushed deeply into him until Len's hips met his ass but the blonde held still, making Kaito curious, as he watched the blonde's cheeks burning a rather brilliant red in the darkness of the room with quiet pants leaving his lips at the tightness and heat around his erection that he felt like he was going to melt. In all the advice Gakupo had given him he never explained fully how-how spine tingly amazing it was and how addicting the tight heat was already and Len swore he felt dangerously close to drooling at the sensations. He snapped himself out of it by looking down at Kaito feeling his face burning hotly as he glared then at the blue haired male who laid underneath him with a shaky smirk on his face that made his eyes dance in an amused way.

"Oh, come _on_ , you hopeless little virgin, when are you going to start moving? Is it too much for you?" Kaito crooned at the blonde trying for a playing tone despite his own red face and twitching legs. "You even said Gakupo showed you and explained to you what to do more than enough times right? Get going! Start putting his lessons to work!"

"Shut. The. Hell. _Up!_ " Len shouted with an accenting thrust between each word roughly making a slapping sound ring in the air that drew breathless whimpers from Kaito and he gritted his teeth staring at the male beneath him. He then shifted to hook his elbows with his knees spreading Kaito's legs wide then thrusting with all his worth, tightening his hold on his knees with his elbows while squeezing them tightly and biting back his own moans.

Len couldn't like when all he could think of was that he had really wanted to be the dominant one in sex ever since he'd been branded a shota and seen as the shy, quiet little brother of his elder twin sister Rin Kagamine, Len Kagamine who was the "bottom" in half the fanfictions he'd read online. He looked down at Kaito as he heaved in a breath to keep from freaking out at the scenario, he thought he'd been so coldly confident over only to be meat with something that nearly dragged a scream from his core. He'd longed to have this kind of moment, to have Kaito looking up at him in the way he looked at Gakupo on the nights that Len would be brave enough to level his eye to the key hole just to watch the two men. He shivered at the sight of Kaito's fogged blue eyes and the drool that had gathered in the corner of his mouth only to slid down his cheeks as loud shivering moans spilled out of the man and he began clinging to the tightening sensation in his stomach with a gasp. Kaito moaned loudly and arched his back before he could help himself as Len slammed into his prostate dragging another absurdly loud moan from him as his toes pointed outwards and twitching in a way that threatened to curl tightly with his own pleasure. What he hadn't expected was teeth sinking into his chest making his moans turn into a loud cry of pain and pleasure as he twitched crazily for a moment in response to it.

Thrusting for all of his worth was honestly starting to make his hips throb from the exertion of doing it so roughly and hard and yet he continued to thrust into Kaito. He could feel the tightening sensation in his stomach swelling and threatening to snap as it grew larger with an undeniable promise of relief as he released the skin in his mouth to look down at the bite mark, noting he'd just barely been able to leave on Kaito's white skin. He then leaned down sucking on the soft flesh of Kaito's neck just underneath his jawline where his muffler would be able to hide the evidence and he sucked the skin roughly while using his teeth to lightly nibble, bite and scrape his teeth over as best as he could. He wondered if it would show up later as he had never actually given anyone a hickey or seen the aftermath of a hickey like in the movies. He felt Kaito beginning to tighten up on him further but Len gasped feeling like his body was spasming in surprise as the tightening in his stomach snapped, breaking as he slammed forward with a cy as his orgasm rushed over him rather intensely. He gritted his teeth through the rather intense orgasm then opting to cling to Kaito's legs desperately when he pulled out with shallow pants leaving his mouth through his clenched teeth while leaning back as Kaito at up slightly looking at the male while tilting his had just a bit even if his breath came just as fast.

"Aren't you going to help me now? Isn't that what you wanted from the start? A simple hand job is fine, Len." He whispered the words as if he was ashamed which caused Len to look down with wide eyes realizing, with his heart giving a solid thud against his chest, that Kaito had never reached his own orgasm.

It was ironic that even though he'd just had sex with another man he was nervous about giving something as mundane as a hand job to someone else and there was a strange strain on Len when he considered this. He leaned forward while reaching out slowly only to wrap his fingers around Kaito's cock stroking slowly before squeezing it gently while beginning to pump his hand quicker watching Kaito's chest begin rising with quiet quick breathes. He watched the male let his had drop back and throw an arm over his eyes as he thrusted up into Len's hands desperately when the blonde rubbed his thumb against the slit which was oozing a clear liquid that rolled down the head of his cock and onto his fingers. He could tell when the blue haired male's orgasm began forming by the way his muscles in his body seemed to stiffen and his legs squirmed as he bucked his hips in time with Len's hand, thrusting up as his hand came down, and stiffened up even more if it were possible and groaned loudly as he reached his orgasm. Len blushed with a jerk when the hot semen squirted out onto his fingers making his mouth open a few times as if unsure of what to really do at this point again. He jerked again when fingers were brushing his chin and jawline and his eyes locked onto Kaito's now sparkling blue ones that surprised the hell out of him for a moment before he remembered to speak.

"Um, er," Len muttered unable to get any proper word out or letter as he shuffled feeling rather shy and embarrassed by everything that went down now that it was over that he couldn't bring up his 'asshole' mood and he squirmed slightly. More mortified than embarrassed now. But with a soft smile Kaito seemed to hold that strange sparkle in it he leaned forward and did the one thing that this whole situation had lacked the entire time but an action that took Len back.

Kaito softly brushed his lips over Len's surely and confidently until he pulled away after a moment or two to wink at Len while smiling ear to ear as he stared at the blonde boy. "You understand that this can either be a one night stand or you can be automatically made one of my friends with benefits~" Kaito stroked the blonde's chin the way one might stroke a cats but Len's face seemed to continuously fry with heat as he then blinked a few times choking out a word.

"E-Eh?"


	2. Chapter Two - Mikuo x Akaito

**_I won't lie, I drastically changed a lot of things about this chapter but a lot of it is the same just reworded differently! But after I finish rewriting this chapter I'm gonna start writing more chapters! When I have time, though, but I'm gonna start working on writing more! Also, like the first chapter, there may be somethings I missed so just let me know! But, like before, enjoy this new version of the chapter!_**

* * *

In a way that felt explainable, a sensation that felt like the opening image of an anime introduction, a cliché setting and cliché timing Akaito couldn't help but feel like the silence of the house pressed on his chest like it was backing up the sensations. It was a beautiful June afternoon, everyone choosing to go off on their own thing and out on their own while Master had run out while exclaiming hey needed to get some warm tea, ingredients for vanilla milk and some other things for practice that night to help with the vocal scales they'd be doing. But because everyone went off to do their own to do lists or activities it left Akaito alone with the flamboyant sixteen-year-old Mikuo who was walking around rather loudly upstairs doing God know what.

Huffing to himself he walked to the kitchen heating up left overs of the burrito's he'd made last night for dinner a few nights ago but marveled at how they were still good. However confident he'd been that the left overs were fine, the other's in the house had assured him they were still good and because of this backup encouragement with his love for spicy food he couldn't help popping one bad boy into the microwave to devour for lunch and then began making a cup of coffee. He pulled the plate out when the microwave beeped walking to the living room watching steam wafting off his coffee and his burrito while he sat down only to prop his feet up on the coffee table to get more comfortable. He felt rather at peace, his coffee resting on the little side table between the couch and arm chair, but it was shattered when Mikuo made his presence known to the red haired Vocaloid.

"Akai! Come help me! Now! I need help! It's serious this time!" Mikuo shouted from upstairs making Akaito roll his eyes flipping through the channels on the TV and sipped his coffee when it got silent for a moment or two before it was shattered again. "Akaito! Please, come help me! I need some help, I'm in drastic need of it! I can't reach my toes!"

Akaito groaned to himself as he put his coffee down along with placing his burrito on the coffee table then stood up with a stretch before walking towards the staircase cursing when the sole of his foot stuck to the floor making him nearly trip. Over nothing. Nothing at all! He scowled down at the floor as he then began walking up the stairs picking his feet up carefully and paused to stretch his arms up above his head groaning loudly to himself while feeling grateful, he had taken his coat off earlier. It was hotter upstairs than it was downstairs! How the hell was that even possible? He walked up the stairs gradually feeling the shit of temperatures, walking down the hallway passing the colored doors and headed right for the teal one like it was a welcoming beacon urging him forward. He grabbed the door knob twisting it while pushing it open entering the room looking immediately at the sixteen-year-old in front of him on his bed while raising a brow.

Mikuo lit up like he hadn't seen Akaito in years, his eyes glowing cheerfully at the sight of Akaito who then took note of the atmosphere in the room while managing to raised his brow higher. The TV was on playing soft music he must have been humming too as he painted his nails, no doubt being careful with the polish on his bed, but because his bed was pushed into the far-left side of the room in the corner he was leaning against the wall. He had his left leg crossed over his right knee with a bright bottle of aquamarine colored nail polish in his right hand, the brush in his left, trying to reach his desperately wiggling toes.

Akaito chose to keep his face blank as he looked at the beaming Mikuo, who glowed like a lamp, when he wiggled his foot at the red haired Vocaloid who shut the door locking it as Mikuo always requested it should be, something he told everyone to do. It was always something about privacy or something like that and people barging in so locking the door was a must if anyone went into Mikuo's room for a long period of time. But Akaito was always confused by it. Was this seriously something a sixteen-year-old did? Having the door locked all the time? Akaito couldn't quite remember if he had been the same way with his room at sixteen, the memories very vague but he couldn't remember if he was insistent about it as Mikuo was and yet he didn't find himself caring about it that much. So, brushing off the thoughts and speculations, he began walking across the room while reaching out grabbing the computer chair yanking it towards the bed.

"Yay! You're really going to help me?" Mikuo gasped happily with his teal irises sparkling like glitter at Akaito who could, quite literally, look less amused by the teen's antics. "Thank you, Akaito1 I appreciate it! I'll give you a reasonable reward after you paint'em! Promise!"

"Uh huh. Whenever you promise a reward it's always stupid, like seriously stupid. Like telling the expiration on a box of food or on the milk a week before it goes bad or giving out one of your stupid beanie babies you hoard like a freak." Akaito replied holding his hand out for a foot which was plopped onto his lap and handed both the bottle of nail polish and the brush. "I know it's going to be stupid regardless, Mikuo. If you're going to pay me back or give me a reward it better be pretty damn good."

Mikuo grinned so wide it reminded Akaito of how a cat in one of the stupid cartoons would give when they finally caught the mouse or bird that would take a whole episode. Pure mischief. His eyes sparkled with it while wiggling his foot in his lap with a light little giggle spilling from his lips. "Oh, have some faith! Trust me, Akaito, you are absolutely going to LOVE your reward!" Mikuo chirped mischievously while he watched Akaito roll his red irises and set to work on painting the nails on Mikuo's left foot, the teal bright and startling but perfect for the bubbly teen.

He always insisted on painting his nails and toenails even if they were hidden but shoes or socks, he painted them now specifically for the reason of it being summer and he intended on wearing flip flops. He loved having bright nails to flash on his fingers and nails, like his hair and eyes weren't enough. While Akaito did paint his own nails a brilliant scarlet he didn't paint his toe nails and didn't know if the others did it, other than Rinto obviously, but he really didn't know of anyone else who might pain their toenails as well. He sighed through his nose when the left foot was sliding out of his lap and he had to faintly admire how perfectly he'd painted the nails that glistened wetly when h then began to work on the right foot that plopped itself in his lap.

Mikuo humming softly to the music on the TV was a nice noise to have while working, his fingers tapping against his pale thighs had Akaito taking notice of how short the shorts were on the teen and his tank top was so baggy it could be considered eye catching the way it brought the eyes to his collar bones and how it nearly, like a tempting glance, nearly showed a nipple. Akaito ripped his eyes away and looked down continuing to paint the bright teal onto his nails but noticed the faint tremor in his hands while he did so and fought to keep his hands still. When he finished, he pushed the foot of his lap which surprised Mikuo, causing him to stop his humming and Akaito was then standing up pushing the chair back to the computer desk hiding the faint flush in his cheeks.

"There. Enjoy your stupid nails, you can forget the reward. I want to go and eat, drink my coffee, and just relax cause it's too fucking hot for anything more so just leave me alone for a while." Akaito spoke rather bluntly while walking to the door flipping the lock quickly, Mikuo's shifting causing the bed to squeak underneath his weight lightly and moving off the bed which made Akaito look over his shoulder. He felt the faint flush finally cooling in his cheeks as he stared at the teal haired teen who smiled widely at the red-haired male. Mikuo's shorts seemed to have ridden up on his thighs when he slid off the bed, the fabric bunched near the top of his thighs, the tank top sagged lower as well which had Akaito's eyes widening in response before looking away at the door while gripping the doorknob tightly. He felt a quick, desperately sharp sweet throb of arousal that pulsed through his body on a heartbeat but it faded quickly afterwards when he clenched his jaw slightly.

"Wait, I thought you wanted a reward. A pretty damn good one as you said, Akaito~" Mikuo playfully sang swaying his pointer fingers like a conductor while his teal eyes held no playful spark but instead burned fiercely into the red head. How can a teenager go from cheerful to startling, embarrassingly intense in just a few seconds? What the hell could possibly be going through the teens head? Akaito wasn't sure, he honestly couldn't tell, but he wasn't sure he wanted to understand as his stomach squirmed at the arms sliding around his body from behind him around his waist. "Come on, Akaito, don't you want it? I'll give you a super good reward right now! You can even be loud as you want since no one's home~"

Akaito forced himself to turn around while looking down at Mikuo surprised to find that the growth spurt Mikuo had hit made him not so short anymore but instead brought him up to his nose in height but stared at him nonetheless. "Is it just the puberty and hormones that are plaguing that poor body of yours that makes you such a constant, horny little shit? Like some cat in heat?" Akaito asked raising his brow again at the teal haired boy even as he struggled to keep the excitement that pulsed through his body to a minimum but he fought to keep his arms down by his side as his fingers twitched a few times. He knew, knew himself better than anyone else, that he could call Mikuo horny all he wanted, joke about it all he wanted, but in the end, he was just the same when it came down to it, no better and no less a horny male himself.

Mikuo was smiling at Akaito while sliding his body against Akaito's in a smooth motion that he learned quickly from watching the girls at school with their boyfriends, but he found the action to be silly almost but to the red head it was like a teal haired cat just rubbed against him. "And yet I know you want to just as badly as I do, Akaito! We're never alone anymore cause there's always someone around or goofing off distracting us. Please? We'll go one time and that can be it if you want! I promise~ Plus, it can be your reward for doing my nails!"

Looking at the teen Akaito felt amusing bubbling through him just as intensely as the arousal but the former made his lips tug into a wide smirk while he lifted a hand caressing Mikuo's chin just like he was a cat and then shifted his hand up to rub his thumb over his lower lip. The action made his lips part, the breath spilling out against Akaito's thumb was warm and seemed to hitch excitedly. "So, a reward, huh? So, are you going to be like Lenka and become a hissing, screeching mess if I ruin your preciously painted nails?" He asked walking towards the bed with Mikuo's on aroused amusement sparkling in his eyes while his lips turned into a wide smirk just like Akaito's and he wiggled excitedly. "I'm guessing I'm going to have to repaint them afterwards, right? And I'll get another reward?"

"Oh yeah!" Mikuo chirped then twisted with a rather devious sounding giggled which mixed with the red heads laugh as he was tackled onto the bed which made the smirk on the teens face widen even further as he raised his brows. "Akaito, look! I smudged my nails already!" Akaito took a look down to see that the teen indeed had managed to smear his nails on the sheets when he smirked widely up at the teen. "You're gonna have to redo them!"

Akaito couldn't help his amusement that bubble fiercely in his chest with his arousal that he reached up gripping locks of teal hair tugging him down with his wide smirk on his lips. "Then give me the reward, quickly now, so I can fix your stupid nails~" He purred playfully while his legs spread open, listening to the giggle that flew from Mikuo again as he leaned down laying his body perfectly along Akaito's along with a kiss. It was a simple kiss, the most they could managed with the both of them smirking widely, but it caused sparks to fly which kicked it off quickly.

After the simple ton of the first kiss it they started a new kiss that was a hungry one, passion filled rather quickly but still being a closed lipped one but still held a heat that made hands greedily moved like minds of their own and removed tank tops which lead to the relishing feel of skin against skin. Mikuo slid his hands fingers up targeting nipples with his thumbs, pressing own on the hard nubs a few times before sitting up from the kiss jumping off the bed so quickly it made Akaito blink in surprise as the teen rushed to his desk throwing open each drawer.

Searching through each one was as calm as a tornado, Mikuo threw papers, pencils, erasers onto the floor with aggressive movements while he yanked out the last drawer from his dresser before walking to his dresser searching through the drawers throwing items out onto the floor while Akaito sat up on his elbows watching each movement of Mikuo's. The teal haired teen growled in frustration while air hugged out of him so fiercely it made the red head's chest ache with the movement and watched the teen shove his hands through his hair glaring at the dresser like it was an enemy, a huge inconvenience of time he didn't have, and Akaito realized what exactly he was looking for. He felt his face rip with heat, burning painfully with his realization, and he cleared his throat making Mikuo whip his head towards him with that glare in place but his own cheeks were a rather brilliant red.

"I, er, have them in my side table in my room. In case you, um, can't find your own." Akaito offered while his face burned looking at the wall rather than at Mikuo as the words left his lips but Mikuo immediately beamed with his glare nowhere in sight. He ran to the bed, pressing his knees against the be while pressing a quick, chaste kiss to his lips and pulled away. Akaito looked at the cheerful boy who ruffled his locks of hair happily like the man was younger than him somehow.

"Smart boy! I'll run to your room really quick! While I grab them you better have both pants and boxers off when I get back!" Mikuo ordered in playful, almost sing song tone before turning on his heel rushing across the room reaching the door flinging it open excitedly. Akaito had to admit that laying out on his back again feeling his heart pounding against his chest making the skin above throb lightly while his stomach squirmed with so much excitement, he felt like he was going to explode outwards AND inwards. It was honestly pretty hard to make him this excited but, in the situation, it was kind of hard not to be so excited.

He twisted off the bed standing up while his fingers sought out to unbuckle his belt, sliding it through the loops of his pants then letting it clink against the floor with ha thud and he unbuttoned, unzipped and got his pants down to pool around his ankles. He stepped out of the discarded pants feeling his heart pounding, not fast, but definitely hard which he could hear in a muted way in his ears, his hands hovering near the brim of his boxers before he slid them off shivering at the air caressing his erection then stepping out of his boxers as they fell to his feet as well.

He was older than Mikuo, that much was obvious, so he definitely did have more experience than the teen but because he shared it with the other the teen had picked it up quickly and used every technique, he'd shown him on Akaito himself. It was stupid how quickly he was won over despite knowing each of the techniques, hell he even felt stupid he was won over so quickly but it never helped to think that with Mikuo laughing happily and always being so cheerful with being bubbly as all hell, it was the fact that he was a "seme" that was mind boggling.

Akaito, strangely at the time, needed and desired the teen with a passion that may have been wrong before in the beginning but since he turned sixteen was when Mikuo began pursuing him after Master had given him the okay but only to keep it in mind it'd be a public thing. It was embarrassing how excited Akaito got when they were alone, knowing that even being three or four years older he should have some control but when it came to the sixteen-year-old, he had none but he didn't want to dwell on it right then.

Besides, now that his thoughts WERE on the teen, where the hell was the brat anyways? His room was literally seconds away from Mikuo's, six steps precisely, so the teen should have been there and back in the blink of an eye but it'd been longer than that, obviously, so it naturally made him curious. He stood up deciding to put his boxers back on for he had some decency, house empty or not, he would not come out of a room naked but it was uncomfortable with how his erection strained against the fabric but it was easy to put off, to not focus on if he put effort into it, but like it should have taken Mikuo it took Akaito seconds to get to the bedroom.

When he reached his doorway he felt his heart quite literally go from pounding to stuttering like it was stopping for a second, his breath freezing in his throat only to suck in a choked, strangled gasp looking at Mikuo who looked up mild surprise on his face but it was the desire in his eyes that made his eyes burn like barely controlled flames. In his hands the teen held various r-18 pictures featured with Mikuo that Master had authorized and gave consent for the public to do but while most of it was fanart he'd bought the authorize while printing off the others much to his now present-day mortification.

Oh, his face was never going to stop burning, was it? He swore his face was about to melt off as he trembled staring at the teen who stared back evenly that when he surged forward to snatch the pictures, he nearly tripped. "Mikuo, what the fuck, don't go through my shit! It's no-" He was shoved away before he could finish but other than the mortification, he felt a small trickle of anger as he tripped backwards landing on his ass and Mikuo continued gazing at the pictures casually despite his red cheeks.

"You really are a pervert, aren't you, Akaito? It looks bad that a twenty-year-old would have so many fucking dirty pictures of a sixteen-year-old, authorized or not." Mikuo replied looking at the pictures in his hand, held tight by his fingers before he smiled happily at the red head throwing the pictures up watching them flutter around the room. He then helped the red head up yanking him back to his room with a giggle playing through his lips as the entered in the seconds it took Akaito to get there and the teal haired Vocaloid was still smiling. "But it's flatter that you look at my pictures. That it's comforting to know you want me and need me so much on the same level I need and want you that you settle for the 2D half the time rather than the real thing."

"Shut up, seriously, just stop talking! Can't you just forget you saw that or something?" Akaito blushed hating how hot his face felt and squirmed before he could help himself when Mikuo reached out jerking him forward by the brim of his boxers smiling up at him. "What?" He took note of how Mikuo kept one tight hand on his boxers but stepped close enough to grab his computer chair then yanked his boxers down in quick, vicious movements then shoved him into his chair. The teal hair teen planted his hands on his hips grinning now as he wagged a finger at the red head like he was scolding him, like his own hot face didn't matter.

"Naughty, naughty, Akaito~ I told you to have both pants and boxers off by the time I came back so I wouldn't have more work to do." Mikuo sang lightly when he shoved his own shorts down not seeming shy in the slightest bit as his erection was exposed and he kicked his short away from his feet and then squatted in front of Akaito grinning widely. "I have so much work now! Couldn't you have just kept your boxers off for me? Even if you came looking for me?"

"I'm not walking around the fucking house naked!" Akaito snapped in protest when he felt Mikuo's breath against the tip of his cock and he twitched looking down with his face burning fiercely, so fierce he felt it in the tips of his ears. "You can walk around naked all you fucking ant but I'm not!" He watched the tongue snake out flicking across the head teasingly.

"But what if I asked you to do it? We're home alone anyways so no one but I could see you like that~" Mikuo replied rather casually while he gripped Akaito's erection in his hand firmly and delivered a rather long, slow lick like it was a desired frozen pop he'd been waiting so long for and smirked. "My cute little Akaito. You really can be more mature than Kaito but you're just like him in this way, aren't you? Being utterly dominated by someone so much younger~ You know Kaito's slept with Len? He's making progress with that now~ Here we are making our own progress now~"

Mikuo squeezed his erection softly, sucking the tip then dipping down to give Akaito a quick, deep throating movement making the red head jerk like he'd been electrocuted and a gasp burst out of his lips. Before he could stop himself, his hips jerked upwards to go deeper while Mikuo hummed before pulling off with a soft popping sound. Akaito swore to himself that he nearly whimpered when the condom was being ripped open, the slippery ring pulled out and slid onto Akaito's erection following the lube then finishing it with Mikuo climbing on his lap which jerked him to a stop for a moment. "Wait! Wait! Don't you need to, uh, prepare?"

Mikuo smirked widely which made his eyes sparkle at Akaito while his burning cheeks seemed to throb lightly with an addition of heat and he chuckled but it sounded breathless to his own ears. "What did you think I was doing in your room that took me so long?" Mikuo asked making Akaito shudder with the image that came with the implication. Mikuo shifted with his knees braced on either side of Akaito's hips the best they could be in the computer chair and sank down holding his breath.

He hissed out a breath while the condom covered erection slid in slowly only to find Akaito echoing his hiss at the melting heat he was being slowly slid into and Mikuo clung to his shoulders. The teen whined loudly when he came to rest fully on Akaito's lap, sitting there for a moment, when his legs began cramping and he had to shift so his legs dangled off the back edge of the chair but marveling at how his lefts were able to rest perfectly against Akaito's sides. Then, as if to add a sort of tease, he held his breath once again while smiling and wiggled his hips slightly making a whine burst out of him again before he could help it as the tip of Akaito's erection nudge his prostate.

"God, I seriously hate you so much sometimes!" Akaito moaned the words when Mikuo held still again only to giggle rather happily, sweetly, and Akaito decided to get even by grabbing the teen's erection making another whine slip past his lips. Akaito smirked as he moved his hand up and down, stroking the length while using his thumb to press against the slit where the clear liquid welled and slid down his erection only to get spread by Akaito's stroking hand. Mikuo's legs twitched when a lower whine left his lips instead of the three loud ones he'd released when he started to lift and drop himself in a bouncing movement that made the chair squeak loudly at the first jerky movements but he smiled then at the red head.

"Remember, though, topping is a one-time thing. This is your reward~" Mikuo moaned out in a rather playful way as he bounced himself faster moaning louder throwing his head back groaning after a moment. He'd noticed his nail polish smeared across his skin but he was having more than enough fun with the pleasure sparking down his spine and across his skin making it hot and tight while he smiled before he could help himself. "You're so big, Akaito~ To think that, other than this, you never top!"

"Shut UP!" Akaito shouted when Mikuo continued bouncing up and down, a few giggles slipping out of him while he held onto Akaito's shoulders tightly like he had to anchor himself. He moved quicker, faster after a few movements as his breathes began coming uneven, jagged and heavy listening to the squeaking of the chair underneath him like a mouse being stepped on and he found the sound to be slightly annoying but the pleasure burning across his skin was too good and the sound was easily overlooked. That is, of course, until Akaito surged up to his feet carefully but when Mikuo opened his mouth to speak Akaito was stumbling forward like his legs couldn't work right and he was slamming Mikuo into the bed making him gasp.

Akaito pulled his hips back slightly before thrusting forward roughly and picked up the rhythm even if it began to make his hips ache lightly, he pounded into Mikuo roughly making the other moan lightly while his nails dragged down his back, digging them into his flesh once in a while. He must have hit his prostate perfectly when Mikuo wailed out loudly, the sound sending chills over Akaito's skin but excitement through his veins when the nails dug deeper into his skin making a growl slip out at the pain that burned slightly. He pounded into the teen as his skin began to itch with the sheen of sweat forming over his skin while he huffed out breathes that felt too heavy for his lungs but he grits his teeth to hold back his own loud noises that ached to slip out.

He slammed into Mikuo looking down at the teen who was moaning loudly, louder than Akaito had ever heard him before, when he realized he got to see what he had always wanted, had ached to see, for the longest time. Mikuo looked up at him with tears of pleasure fogging his eyes, his cheeks were a brilliant red as his body moved with Akaito's to meet his thrusts and how he squirmed in pleasure and how he smiled up at Akaito with loud moans spilling out of his lips. His body seemed to moving on its own as it slammed into Mikuo repeated in a mind-numbing rhythm, hitting Mikuo's prostate easily making the teen moan and wail in pleasure when he gasped rather wildly.

"Ak-Akaito!" He gasped out his name so desperately that, combined with the nails clawing at his skin, sent burning chills over Akaito when he gritted his teeth hard again in response. "I'm gonna-!"

"It's fine! Fine! Fine! Fine!" Akaito shouted out in response while clinging to the one word like he was a broken record and could focus on only one word. He gasped when Mikuo tightened down around him so suddenly that he very nearly wailed like Mikuo did at the pleasure that speared him. he pounded roughly, wildly into Mikuo choosing to abandon the rhythm he'd had before as his legs began trembling and he longed to lean downwards but held firm as he clung to Mikuo's thighs tightly as he huffed out breathes loudly.

His body begged for him to go slower, to take it a lot easier but he just couldn't listen to it, he couldn't go slow, not now with the pleasure burning under his skin making his heart beat faster. Not while Mikuo wailed, groaned and moaned out louder than him while squirming in joy and he had to bite his lip for a moment clinging to Mikuo when he released his lip to gasp loudly. His orgasm struck, quick and it devoured him leaving nothing but tingles behind as he let out a low long moan letting his head fall back while Mikuo had moaned out, reaching his own orgasm as his release squirted onto his stomach and Akaito pulled out gasping again. His legs, although he was on his knees, threatened to give out as he panted and the teen clung to the bed sheets as though his life depending on anchoring himself to the bed and he smiled up at Akaito giggling breathlessly, weakly, while Akaito flopped down on the bed next to him.

Mikuo turned to him, adopting a pouty look and tone even if his eyes smiled at Akaito."Akaito!"

Akaito was panting as he moved a hand through his hair but he then raised a brow in amusement at the way the teen whined his name so huffily and he nearly chuckled. "What's that matter, Mikuo?"

"My nails are all messed up! Could you help me fix them? You'll get an even better reward~!"

"With pleasure~"


	3. Update!

_**Hey people! So, as it's been a pretty long time since I first wrote the first two chapters and since I'e written anything Vocaloid related I just wanted to put a note or update on what I'm going to do with this story. It's nothing bad! But I do want to say a quick thank you to CrapXhead, ari, and papa ara for your comments I appreciate them a lot! As for Kage I want to say that I did get a bit embarrassed (okay a lot embarrassed but weirdly flattered) when I read that you and a group of friends aloud and voice acted it, it made me giggle a bit! But thank you though, as you have brought up a very important thing I need to do for this story but thank you seriously! Thank you for rating it too, so really, thank you to you and your friends! But on for the point I'm going to talk about real quick, which isn't anything big, just a sort of fact I neglected for a while.**_

 _ **So, like Kage did point out, the characters were a little bipolar in the first chapter and I can always modify it just a bit but also I'm going to do what I really need to do for a lot of stories and that is correcting it! As I really don't have anyone to proofread it better than I can, I'm going to rewrite the chapters and I'm going to check the grammar best I can to make it smoother to read! I'm not sure when it'll be done but I can assure everyone it'll be done soon! And I'll try my best to do better writing as I was kind of lazy when it came to writing the first two chapters (very lazy) but I'm going to be working on it soon and I'll even start writing another chapter eventually! But this'll all be corrected soon and best as I possibly can but when I have the time and the attention it deserves I will be correcting it! But until I get to do it I will cringe at the cringe that is this story so far but again it could be worse and I accept that! But I'll be back with updated chapters and hopefully better grammar!**_

 _ **Again, though, thank you for all of you who commented so far and had the patience to read the first two chapters! I'll be back soon to clean all this up!**_

~ _ **Kim**_


End file.
